Differences
by ashyboo02
Summary: Now Just Random Oneshots based on Songfics. Troyella, of course. No Flames. T just to be safe.
1. Differences

**Differences**

**Song by Ginuwine**

**Story by Ashley [:**

**A/N: Random Oneshot. I was listening to the song, and this idea popped into my head. **

**Disclaimer: I only own my creative use of words, and this story. Song belongs to its rightful owners. Ginuwine, and whoever helped him write it...**

* * *

Troy Bolton stood, in his hotel room, looking in the mirror adjusting his tie. Today, was a big day. For him, his family, most importantly his future. His tie was now perfectly placed on his suit. He glanced at his watch. He was still 45 minutes early. He sat down in a chair, contemplating on what was happening. She was happening. She was the girl. The girl who made him stop sleeping around. The girl who gave him everything, everything that she held close to her. The girl who showed him how to love. The girl, who he planned on spending the rest of his eternity with, starting today. She, the girl, was Gabriella Montez. Troy smiled just thinking about her, and now how much she meant to him. She kept him sane. His whole life has changed since she became apart of him.

_my whole life has changed  
Since you came in  
I knew back then you were that special one  
I'm so in love so deep in love you made my life complete  
you are so sweet no one competes  
glad you came into my life  
you blind me with your love  
with you I have no sight_

_Girl you open me,  
I'm wide open and  
I'm doing things I never do but  
I feel so good,  
I feel so good  
why it take so long for me finding you  
this is my story and  
I'm telling you it's not fiction  
it's surely a fact without you  
right here having my back  
I really don't know just where I'd be at_

Troy smiled thinking about all the changes he went through for Gabriella. She opened him up, helped him express his true self. Troy was doing things he never imagined he'd do. In high school, when they first started dating each other, he would never forget how many basketball practices he missed, all for her. Seeing her smiling face everyday, was paradise for Troy. Nothing in the world felt as good, as waking up beside her. He couldn't imagine life without Gabriella. He wished he would of found her sooner, but at least he had her, and not anyone else. His mind drifted to the day he proposed.

-Flashback-

"Gabriella? Babe, where are you?" Troy asked through their very large, and empty, new house. "I'm upstairs!" he heard her usually small voice scream. He ran up the stairs, almost running into her. She giggled as he picked her up, spinning her around. "Troy, put me down!" she said in between her laughter. Her feet touched the ground, and Troy crashed his lips onto hers. He pulled away, "Baby, next time I go to Albuquerque, you have to come with me." he pulled her towards the bed, sitting down on it, and pulling her on his lap. "You missed me that much? You were only gone for one day."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you didn't miss me at all." she smiled at him. "Of course I've missed you." Troy smiled, picking her up off his lap, and sitting her down on the bed. He then stood up, in front of her, bending down, so he was on one knee. She looked at him confused. "Troy...", she began. He put a finger to her lips. "Gabriella," he began grabbing both of her hands in his. "I know guys say this just to be all romantic and stuff, but I really do mean it. Without you, by my side, I don't know what I'd do. I don't know where I'd even be at! Maybe I'd end up being a male prostitute. Having sex for money, because I wouldn't have a job. Any other guy would probably think thats a fairytale, I on the other hand, think thats a nightmare. Without you baby, I would of dropped out of high school, but with you, I was able to graduate, go to college, and make something of my life. And its all because of you. Brie, your beyond gorgeous, and you have a smile that makes me go weak. You gave up everything you held close, for me. Just to be with me. I never wanted you to give up your dream, but you did it anyway. I'm truly, madly, deeply, in love with you. And I guess you can tell, I'm nervous since I'm rambling, so I'll just cut to the chase. Gabriella, I want to spend my forever with you. I want to be your one and only, and I want you to be mine. So here it goes. Gabriella Anne Montez, will you marry me?" tears filled her beautiful brown eyes, as she watched Troy pull out a silver diamond ring. (picture in profile) "Yes." she said her voice cracking, as he slipped the ring on her left ring finger, kissing her passionately as he did so.

-End Of Flashback-

_  
my whole life has changed  
Since you came in  
I knew back then you were that special one  
I'm so in love so deep in love you made my life complete  
you are so sweet no one competes  
glad you came into my life  
you blind me with your love  
with you I have no sight_

_I analyzed myself  
I was buck wild never thought about settling down  
but all the time I knew  
I was ready but not with all my friends around  
but girl I put you first  
now you made me help mold me turned me into a man  
I'm so responsible and I owe it all to you_

Troy's dad came into the hotel room. "Hey son, what are you thinking about? Your not regretting the decision are you?" Troy shook his head. "No, of course not. I was just thinking about...how much one person, can change your entire life."

"Yeah, its amazing. She's amazing. I'm glad you found her son." Troy smiled at his father. "Thanks dad, for everything. I can't stop thinking about this though."

"What is it?"

"Why did she choose me? I'm glad she did, but out of all the guys at East High, all the clean, innocent, guys who were virgins then; she still chose me. Why?"

"Well thats something you'll have to ask Gabriella herself... Son, I think its time I tell you, when I look at you and Gabriella, I see a spitting image of me and your mother."

"Really?"

"Really. I mean I noticed when you two started dating, you still had her hanging out in the backseat. No matter how much you liked her, you still put your friends first. You finally realized it was time for you to change that, when your relationship was on the rocks. You now put her first, even before your own self. I was just like that with your mother. Now, look at us, we've been married for 25 years, and still going. Your mother turned me into a man, just like Gabriella did with you. And

now your responsible, and you can owe it all to the girl who's ready to commit to you, for the rest of your lives." Troy took a deep breath, "Here we go. I'm getting married. Dad, I'm getting married." Troy said repeating that line in his head, as they walked down to the chapel, at the hotel. Troy Alexander Bolton, was getting married.

_  
my whole life has changed  
Since you came in  
I knew back then you were that special one  
I'm so in love so deep in love you made my life complete  
you are so sweet no one competes  
glad you came into my life  
you blind me with your love  
with you I have no sight_

__

Gods blessed me  
God has blessed me baby

_God was good to me when he sent you  
I'm so happy baby share my world  
I'm so in love  
I'm addicted to your love baby_

_my whole life has changed  
Since you came in  
I knew back then you were that special one  
I'm so in love so deep in love you made my life complete  
you are so sweet no one competes  
glad you came into my life  
you blind me with your love  
with you I have no sight_

Troy watched as the brunette babe named Gabriella, walked down the aisle. She was holding onto her father's arm, dressed in a beautiful white flowing dress (picture in profile). Her veil covered her face, making it hard to see the tears of joy falling silently on her face. She reached him, and took him by the hand. He squeezed it gently, as they faced the preacher. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today, to witness these two in holy matrimony. May you two face each other." (I don't really know what the vows are exactly, but I'm trying. All I ask is for you to work with me.) Troy smiled. "Do you Troy Bolton, take thee Gabriella Montez, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, from this day forward, through sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, so help you God?"

"I Do."

"Do you Gabriella Montez, take thee Troy Bolton, to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward, through sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, so help you God?"

"I Do."

"May I see the rings?" Troy turned to Chad, taking the ring from him, as Gabriella turned to Taylor, taking the ring from her. They turned to each other again. "Troy, repeat after me. With this ring, I dub thee my wife."

"With this ring, I dub thee my wife." he slipped the band on her finger. "Gabriella, repeat after me. With this ring, I dub thee my husband."

"With this ring, I dub thee my husband." she slipped the ring on his finger. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride." Troy smiled, lifting the veil over her head. He wiped her tears away, as his lips brushed over hers. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Troy Alexander Bolton!" everyone clapped as Gabriella held on to Troy by the arm. Walking out of the chapel, and heading to the ballroom, were their reception was going to take place. "Mrs. Bolton, I must say you look absolutely beautiful today." Troy said smiling from ear to ear.

"Mr. Bolton, you look handsome yourself."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Brie, baby, this is going to sound cheesy, but you have made me the happiest guy in the universe. And I'm completely ready to share my world with you. I'm so in love with you, you got me addicted."

"Troy, your gonna make me cry again." he smiled. "You can cry, I'll be here to wipe away your tears."

"The teenage boy, I had a crush on in High School, is no longer a boy anymore. He's a man. A married man. He's my man." she said kissing him. "Differences?"

"Differences? I like it. You changed your differences."

"No, **you** changed my differences."

**A/N: I liked it, but didn't love it. Tell me what you think [:**


	2. New Moon

**A/N: New Oneshot! So I Was Reading 'New Moon' by Stephenie Meyer. And I Came Across This Little Quote Said By No One Other Than Edward Cullen! Whoopee! So Yeah I Hope You Enjoy, And If This Quote Is In The Movie And You Didn't Read The Book, But Read This Story, Then You Should Definitely Be Happy That You Know This Quote. [:**

**By The Way, I'm Not Used To First Person, So Bare With Me Here.**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing But The Writing, As In The Story, Not the Quote.**

**

* * *

**

"_Before you, Bella, my life was a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars-points of light and reason. __...And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire, there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. ...And there was no more reason for anything."_

_-Edward Cullen, from 'New Moon' by Stephenie Meyer_

_

* * *

_

I looked at him. No, I stared at him. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to do. There he was. My knight in shining armor. The light to my darkness. My version of heaven. He, Troy Alexander Bolton, was down on one knee for me. That's right. He was proposing to me. I just sat there, in the middle of the stage, staring at him, speechless. Obviously, he didn't just plan for me to have a regular 26th birthday. He also planned for it to be an engagement party too. If I say yes.

What am I saying? Of course I'll say yes. I'm in love with him for crying out loud! What if Troy thinks I'm not going to say yes? What if he is only down on one knee to tie his shoe? That would be one sick joke. Troy wouldn't do that though. Not to me. Why me though? I mean, girls have been interested in him for the past six years I've been with him. After all, whats not to like? He's that type of guy who will hold the door for you. His smile is irresistible. His voice is always, and I mean always calm. He's athletic, intelligent, and caring. Not to mention probably the sweetest guy you'll ever meet. And on top of all of that, he has flawless skin, and amazing electric blue eyes. Again, whats not to love?

Being me, I still question myself, or better yet, were I stand. Out of all the woman out there, practically near perfect, he still chooses me. I'm the total opposite of perfect. If you were to look up imperfect in the dictionary, I would be there. I mean, seriously? Me? My hair never stays in place. I spill things. I trip over my own feet, even when I'm barefoot! Its as if Troy wants a girl so imperfect, she makes him look more perfect than he already is!

I remember how we started. It was our second going on third year at UCLA. We had always known who each other were, but never really talked. I remember I dropped my textbook outside his mess hall. I didn't realize it at the time though. He came to my dorm that day to hand deliver my book. He thought I was cute, so he asked me out. After that we started dating and became inseparable. That was the day he opened my eyes, to love.

And now look were we are. At a venue, rented for my party, on the stage, looking into each other's eyes. He grabbed my hand, kissing the top, gently. He began to speak, "Gabriella, we've been together for six years. Six very long amazing years. I have never fell for someone as hard as I fell for you. You're my other half. I was seen as the jock, before I met you. The guy who's heart was stone, so he could never fall in love anyone. Then you came along, and turned my sky, blue. The light had come. It was unbelievable, it was blinding. I never seen someone so beautiful. It was an amazing feeling, love that is. A hard, strong guy, who kept his feelings in a undetectable mask, fell for a petite, fragile, sweetheart like you. So Edward Cullen was right, and so the lion fell in love with the lamb. So deeply in love. Gabriella, I kneel in front of you right now, to ask you a special question.", he pulled something out of his pocket. It was a red velvet box. My eyes flooded with tears. He opened the box, exposing a white gold engagement ring. He then asked, "Gabriella Anne Montez, will you take the pleasure of being my wife? Will you marry me?" I choked down my tears. "Yes." I said my voice cracking. He slipped the ring on my finger with an applause from all of the guest at my party, which just turned into our party. He leaned in, his beautiful smile on his face, whispering, "I love you." I replied with an, "I love you too." Our lips met in a soft ,yet passion filled kiss. He pulled me up and off the chair. "This has officially been my favorite and best birthday party ever." He smiled, "Even better than your fifth birthday? You told me that was your best since you got to see 'The Wiggles' in concert."

"A million times better." I said planting a kiss on his lips. He being my fiancé. He being my eternity. My forever and always.

**A/N: Review. [:**


	3. World Of Chances

**A/N: new chapter. This time it is based on an entire song, by one of my favorite artist, Demi Lovato. Its called "World of Chances" and at some parts it may be a little confusing, but it should be excellent all together. If you never heard the song, I suggest YouTube, it was co-written by John Mayer, just encase that jogged your interest. **

**Disclaimer: I only own the fiction aspect of it, my imagination and work.**

--

_You've Got A Face For A Smile You Know_

_A Shame You Waste It When You're Breaking Me Slowly_

_But I've Got A World Of Chances For You,_

_I've Got A World Of Chances For You,_

_I've Got A World Of Chances,_

_Chances That You're Burning Through_

Gabriella nodded her head, indicating, that she was in fact listening to her best friend Taylor McKessie. "So, you see Gabi. You can't keep being with Troy he just keeps hurting you." Gabriella looked at her friend. "Taylor, thank you for the advice, but I can handle myself, and I can handle Troy. I'm not going to break off the best thing that has happened to me, even if he does hurt me sometimes. I'm going to stick by him, and help him." Taylor rolled her eyes, "Whatever Gabi, I tried telling you, but your too stubborn to listen. One day he is going to walk all over you, and your going to end heartbroken." and with that, she walked away, not turning back to see her friend's hurt face.

Troy walked up to Gabriella. "Hey, whats up?" Gabriella looked into his eyes, a smile coming to her face. "Nothing, just got done talking to Taylor. Whats up with you?"

"You know, the usual. Nothing."

"So are we still on for tonight? Movie at my place?"

"Actually Gabs, I can't. I have family coming from New York...and, I got to be there."

"Troy...when are we going to finally have time to ourselves?" Gabriella whined. He rolled his eyes. "Whenever I get the time too."

"It seems like you never make time anymore. I haven't seen you smile in ages. Its like you don't want to be with me anymore Troy, its starting to hurt me."

"Well, you know Gabriella, its senior year, I'm applying to colleges and stuff, I don't have a lot of time. Just chill, I'll try to make time for you when I can. Not all of us have scholarships practically handed to us. I have to work for mine. I got to go, I'll see you later." he said walking away. She felt like breaking down right there in the hallways of East High and crying. She couldn't though, she had to be strong. For Troy. Her world of chances was running low for him though. "_25 percent left, come on Troy don't let me down."_ she said to herself as she made her way to her next class.

_I've Got A Paper And Pen_

_I Go To Write You Goodbye And That's When I Know_

_I've Got A World Of Chances For You,_

_I've Got A World Of Chances For You,_

_I've Got A World Of Chances,_

_Chances That You're Burning Through_

Gabriella's hands shook nervously. She was writing a break up letter to Troy. She looked at the words she had written seconds ago. Her delicate calligraphy the only beautiful thing on the lined paper. They words that she had produced in such a beautiful penmanship, was far from pretty. After all, who would want to get broken up in a note? No one. _I love you, but I can't deal with they way you've been treating me. I'm sorry but __its over. _The words stung, and mocked her. Was it worth breaking up with Troy? She knew she would be a complete wreck without him, but when she found out he blew off their movie date to hang out with family, who turned out to be Chad and Zeke, she was furious. Did that make the written words, words out of anger? Her world of chances for him was now 10 percent. Why did he choose to burn through it so quickly? Why as he not the same Troy she had fell in love with before? Why was he changing? Why did he seem to not care for her anymore? Why was she wasting her time. She dialed his number, getting his voice-mail immediately. "Its over." she said choking back tears. She hung up the phone, and she began to cry. They're was nothing left in her world of chances.

_Oh, I'm Going My Own Way_

_My Faith Has Lost Its Strength Again_

_Oh, It's Been To Hard To Say_

_We've Fallen Off The Edge Again_

_We're At An End_

_We're At An End_

At school the next day, Gabriella walked through the halls. With every step she took her heart pounded along with her feet. She was on her own, and if felt horrible. She had been with Troy for two and a half years, and now she was on single road. Her faith in him, her faith in general, had lost its strength. Taylor was right. She hated to admit it, but it was true. She saw Troy waiting at her locker, she walked up to it, holding back tears. "Its over huh?", he asked, his blue eyes piercing through her skin. "Yes."she mumbled quietly. "You want to tell me why?"

"You aren't there for me. You lied. You've been pushing me, and pushing me, until I finally fell off the cliff. Its hard for me to say this but, we're at an end." she said walking away quickly to the girl's bathroom. She couldn't hold in her tears any longer. Troy shook is head, as he stalked off to his homeroom.

_Maybe You'll Call Me Someday,_

_Hear The Operator Say The Number's No Good And That_

_She Had A World Of Chances For You, _

_She Had A World Of Chances For You,_

_She Had A World Of Chances,_

_Chances You Were Burning Through_

Troy looked around his very empty house. Usually Gabriella would be there to keep him company. He frowned, his life was screwed now. He needed her more than anything, even though he was being a horrible boyfriend. He decided to call her. He picked up his cell phone, dialing the number he had memorized ever since she had given it to him, now it was second nature. He put the phone to his ear, _Gabs pick up._ He repeated in his head, "We're sorry. The number you are trying to reach is no longer available. Please try again." Troy could feel his heart fall into the pit of his stomach. There was a knock a his door.

"Dude, we're going out, lets go." Chad said, pulling Troy out of the house. "I don't want to go anywhere." Chad ignored him as he pushed Troy towards the car door. "Get in. I don't wanna hear anymore. Its been a fucking month. Get over it."

"A month and 3 days, 17 hours, 32 minutes, and 6 seconds. Now 7...8..9."

"I get it! You were whipped, but that's all going to change tonight my friend."

"How?"

"We're going to a party, your gonna be surrounded by girls, you won't even think about Gabriella."

"You said her name! You haven' said her name in 3 weeks."

"Troy..shut up. You sound like Ryan."

Zeke's house was crowded, full of people dancing, drinking, talking, and making out. Troy pulled his hoodie over his head. Making his way through the crowd. He didn't want to be there, he knew he wouldn't have fun. He turned around, scanning the faces, and his eyes stayed glued to one in particular. He watched as she danced with another guy. Their bodies extremely close, almost touching. Troy's eyes narrowed, but then soon widened. They were kissing now. He felt his heart fall into his stomach again. Gabriella and him, where really at an end.

_You've Got A Face For A Smile You Know..._

Troy walked to his door, the knocking getting louder and louder. "I'm coming!" he yelled as he reached the door knob, opening it to reveal the petite girl waiting for him. Why was she here? Where they still together? She leaned in kissing him on the lips catching him by surprise, he didn't object though. When she pulled away, he looked at her. "What was that for? I thought we broke up... I was being a jerk remember?"

"We never broke up. I've been in Florida for the past week, and I just got back today. Yes you we're a little mean when I left but you got over it." Troy looked at her, a smile coming to his lips, it was all just a dream. "I've missed your smile so much." she said as he let her in, putting his arm around her shoulders. "You have no clue how much I've missed you..promise me something?"

"Of course, anything."

"Promise me you'll never give up on me." Gabriella giggled as she captured his lips a last time.

**A/N: What do you think?**


End file.
